1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stackable parallelepipedic container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various embodiments of such containers are known and in dependence on their design are used to hold or store solid or liquid materials. The containers must meet special safety requirements and for this reason must constitute a stable, shockproof structure.